The overall objective of the Histology/Imaging Core of the Cleveland DDRCC is to provide high-quality morphologic analyses of the gastrointestinal and liver systems in experimental animal models and human Gl and liver-related pathologies. In addition, the major goals of the Histology/Imaging Core is to support new and established investigators at Case Western Reserve University and the Cleveland Clinic Foundation who do not have a direct focus on digestive disease-related research to enter this exciting field of investigation and to encourage collaborations among DDRCC members working in the areas of digestive Inflammation and Metabolism. The Histology/Imaging Core is committed to providing basic and fundamental histological and immunohistochemical methodologies essential to Gl and liver-related research, while at the same time implementing state-of-the-art technologies, such as small animal imaging. The specific aims proposed for the DDRCC Histology/Imaging Core are: 1) Provide basic, high-quality histologic and immunohistochemicai services in a cost-effect and timely fashion; 2) Provide initial service, consultation and subsequent training for special immunohistochemical staining in Gl and liver tissues; 3) Provide consistent and validated histological scoring of gastrointestinal and liver inflammation for preclinical and clinical studies; 4) Provide publication-ready photo documentation of acquired histological, immunohistochmical, and/or immunoflourescence-stained images; 5) Provide access to an animal tissue repository of histological blocks and slides of various models of Gl and liver inflammatory and metabolic disease; 6) Provide access to cutting-edge technologies for in vivo small animal imaging through a Small Animal Imaging SubCore to precisely address the extent, severity, and occurrence of lesions in animal models of gastrointestinal and liver inflammation and metabolism; and, 7) Provide consultation and training in all aspects of Gl-related morphology and imaging techniques. Through these aims, the Core will facilitate the production of high quality research in digestive diseases in a cost-effective and time-efficient manner, and enhance the rate, depth, and breadth of research in digestive Inflammation and Metabolism throughout CWRU and CCF.